Una nueva oportunidad para vivir
by princesa tsunade
Summary: El capitán Nicholls es salvado de la muerte por una humilde campesina. ¿Podrá recuperarse el soldado de aquella batalla perdida? ¿Podrá ganar la batalla que Dios le pone en su camino?
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal en la campiña francesa. Bueno si se podía llamar normal a los estallidos de las bombas y de las balas. Europa estaba en guerra, y los campesinos rogaban porque no llegaran los soldados a sus campiñas para robarles lo poco que tenían. El clima de guerra era hostil, tan hostil que hasta las nubes estaban negras.

No muy lejos de la batalla que habían tenidos los soldados alemanes contra los soldados británicos, había un pequeño campo. Habitado nada más que por una joven de veinte años, llamada Emma. Emma era la hija de un famoso capitán británico que por los horrores de la anterior guerra en África se había retirado a vivir en la paz del campo en Francia pero al hacerse presente la guerra con los alemanes su padre había sido llamado de nuevo al frente por el gobierno del Rey. Emma había quedado sola, el único que la visitaba era su tío, Francis, sacerdote de una pequeña capilla que estaba en el pueblo. La madre de Emma había muerto de una enfermedad dos años antes de la guerra. La joven, de tez blanca y larga cabellera rizada y de color rojo como el ocaso, de ojos verdes esmeraldas y contextura delgada, se encargaba de cuidar el campo de su padre hasta su regreso.

Un día, en una de sus excursiones por el campillo, su perro Spaniel comenzó a ladrar y a correr en dirección contraria de donde debían caminar. La joven se preocupó y corrió detrás de su mascota.

-¡Pierre! ¡Espera! –exclamaba la joven mientras corría detrás de su perro.

Cuando el Spaniel se detuvo Emma vio que su mascota estaba olfateando el cuerpo inmóvil de un hombre. La persona parecía un soldado británico, ya que llevaba el uniforme característico de ellos, estaba cubierto de sangre y no respondía ante las lamidas del perro. La chica se horrorizo al ver al hombre en ese estado tan grave. Se arrodillo a su lado y con un pañuelo le limpio el rostro cubierto de sangre.

-Oh… Dios mío… espero que no este muerto Pierre. –le habló a su perrito y este le correspondió con un ladrido.

El soldado al sentir la mano de la joven se removió en su lugar y logro que la señorita sonriera aliviada al ver que todavía respiraba.

-Oh… gracias Dios mio y Virgen Santa porque todavía está vivo. Pierre debemos llevarlo a casa. No podemos dejarlo morir aquí. Los soldados alemanes podrían verlo. –dijo preocupada pero muy segura de sus palabras la joven campesina.

Con cuidado tomo un brazo del soldado y lo paso alrededor de su cuello y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, ya que el hombre era mucho más pesado que ella, lo arrastró hasta su cabaña. Claro que eso le llevo su tiempo y Emma era acompañada, en todo momento, por su mascota, la cual ladraba cada vez que ella se paraba a descansar.

-No me regañes Pierre… hago lo que puedo pero el señor es muy pesado para mí. –decía Emma y sólo lograba que su mascota volviera a ladrar, como si le respondiera.

Al llegar a su casa dejo al hombre sobre la cama vacía de su padre. Primero lo recostó y después le levanto los pies para apoyarlos sobre la cama. Al hacerlo suspiro aliviada ya que el peso del hombre la hacía esforzarse de sobremanera.

-Muy bien. Ahora debemos curar esas heridas. –dijo al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo.

Apresurada y preocupada Emma tomó su botiquín, con vendas, ungüentos, hilo y aguja, un balde lleno de agua y un trapo limpio para higienizar las heridas del soldado. La joven llegó corriendo de nuevo a la cama y comprobó que el extraño todavía no se había despertado. Emma se sentó junto a la cama y le limpio el rostro, sucio con sangre seca y barro. Al ver su rostro despejado la joven quedo impresionada. El extraño era muy apuesto, tenía su cabello rubio al igual que sus cejas. Su piel era blanca y su semblante expresaban su varonil apariencia. Emma despertó cuando su mascota ladró y le apoyo su pata delantera sobre su rodilla.

-Si, lo sé Pierre. Tengo que curar sus heridas. Y no me gusta el soldado. –dijo sonrojada. Sin embargo la joven se percato que para curarlo debía quitarle el sucio uniforme, eso implicaba desnudar al extraño. Y eso la incomodo de sobre manera. Por eso suspiro y le hablo al soldado por más que este no la escuchara por estar inconsciente.

-Bueno señor… me llamo Emma Dankworth y… eto… yo… para curarlo debo quitarle su uniforme… no me agrada la idea pero es la única manera que tengo para salvarle la vida… eh… espero que no se moleste o que no se despierte mientras lo hago… Dios mío que vergüenza. –dijo completamente sonrojada al mismo tiempo que se tapaba el rostro con sus manos de la vergüenza.

Las manos de la joven temblaban mientras desprendía los botones del uniforme. Pero su corazón se aceleró, al punto de parecer estallar al limpiar el pecho del soldado. Era un hombre magnífico, a pesar de ser delgado, su cuerpo demostraba lo bien entrenado que estaba, pero a la vez de demostrar masculinidad también se veía que era delicado.

Emma higienizo y curo cada herida vendando el pecho lampiño del hombre. El cual tenía su piel tan blanca como la de ella. Dejó la parte de arriba del uniforme dentro de un balde pero se dio cuenta que las piernas del hombre también estaba heridas. La pierna derecha sólo tenía leves rasguños pero la pierna izquierda parecía destrozada por una bala o varias. La chica se volvió a sonrojar todavía más si eso se podía. Y volvió a escuchar el ladrido de su fiel compañero.

-Oh no Pierre. ¿También tengo que quitarle los pantalones? Bueno… no puedo dejar que su herida se infecte… eh… esto… Señor lo lamento pero tengo que curarlo. Créame que esto me da más pena a mí que a usted. –dijo toda roja Emma. –Bueno… ¿Por donde empiezo? –se pregunto. Con cuidado desabotonó el cinturón del hombre y le bajo los pantalones. Los cuales dejo junto con el resto del uniforme. Con delicadeza higienizó la herida y tuvo que coserla con hilo y aguja debido al importante tamaño. Mientras lo hacía, su mascota ladraba.

-Basta Pierre… sólo lo estoy curando. El tío Francis siempre dice que hay que ayudar a las personas necesitadas. Y este hombre está muy herido, no sé si va a sobrevivir pero tengo que hacer el intento de salvarlo. –se excusó Emma pero sus manos le temblaban y no podía contener a su corazón que daba grandes saltos en su pecho.

Al terminar de vendar la herida la chica busco en el armario de su padre ropa y cuando encontró un pantalón acorde al tamaño de su soldado corrió a vestirlo. Bueno sólo lo vistió con los pantalones porque su pecho estaba vendado y seguramente tendría que volver a cambiarle las vendas porque las heridas continuaban sangrando.

Al terminar de vestir al hombre Emma suspiro aliviada y se llevo las manos a su cintura.

-Bueno Señor he terminado… espero que mis curaciones sirvan de algo… sería una pena que usted muera. –dijo preocupada mientras se acercaba a él y tomaba un paño mojado y lo pasaba sobre el cabello del soldado.

En ese instante su perro volvió a ladrar y apoyo una de sus patas delanteras sobre la pierna de su dueña. La cual volvió a sonrojarse.

-Basta Pierre ya te dije que no me gusta el soldado. –refunfuño sonrojada. –Ah… y me encargare de dejar como nuevo su uniforme militar. Espero poder quitarle las manchas de sangre y lo guardare bien por si vuelve algún soldado alemán. Le prometo que lo ayudare. No dejare que le hagan daño. –dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Emma miro a su mascota y este le movió la cola, como si estuviera dándole su aprobación. La señorita tomó sus cosas y el balde con el uniforme sucio. Mientras su Spaniel se acercaba a la cama y olfateaba al extraño.

-Vamos Pierre. Debemos dejarlo descansar. Seguramente el pobre hombre pasó por un infierno. Además no puedo abandonar a un colega de papá. Aunque en realidad no sé si se conocen. –comento pensativa. –Bueno… eso no importa… ya está aquí. Vamos Pierre… dejemos que el extraño soldado descanse. –dijo Emma con una tierna sonrisa.

Su mascota le movió la cola, como si aprobara las palabras de su dueña y la acompaño fuera de la habitación. Emma cerró suavemente la puerta, pero antes le dirigió una tierna mirada al extraño que dormía plácidamente.

* * *

Buenas tardes y bienvenidos a mi historia. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo. Les cuento que el otro día vi War Horse y cuando vi el personaje del capitán James Nicholls caí perdidamente enamorada jajajaja. No puedo evitarlo, todos los personajes de Tom Hiddleston son increíbles, bueno... él es increíble jajajaja. Y después de ver la película mi cabeza creó esta historia.

Cualquiero sugerencia, o consejo, saben que es bienvenido. Actualizare una vez por semana ;) Gracias por leer mi fic, saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

La joven cenó sola esa noche. Bueno… no tan sola porque su Spaniel estaba a su lado y comía en su tarro, sentado a los pies de la joven. Emma estaba preocupada, a cada rato iba a la habitación de su padre a controlar al soldado que dormía plácidamente. Le había preparado un plato de comida pero el hombre no había despertado. Eso desanimo a la señorita, quien después de terminar su cena se sentó junto al extraño para volver a pasarle un paño mojado sobre su rostro. Junto a ella, estaba su mascota, parado en dos patas sobre la cama y olfateando la mano derecha del soldado.

-Lo bueno es que no tiene fiebre. Eso quiere decir que ninguna de sus heridas se infectó. –sonrió débilmente Emma mientras su perrito le movía la cola. –Pero me parece muy extraño que no despierte. Espero que esté bien. Pobre soldado. –dijo al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro al extraño.

El soldado respiraba pausadamente y continuaba con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos al costado de su cuerpo. Su pecho estaba completamente vendado al igual que su muslo izquierdo. Mientras que en la pierna derecha sólo tenía algunos raspones que no eran necesario vendar.

Emma exhalo un largo suspiro y continuo sentada junto al extraño. Lo miraba atentamente pero nada le indicaba que estaba en peligro de muerte. La joven pelirroja había aprendido sus artes médicas gracias a su madre. Quien había sido enfermera y le había enseñado a su hija como tratar a enfermos y a heridos. Está cualidad que tenía Emma fue ocultada por su padre para que ella no fuera a la guerra con él. Por más que la chica insistiera su padre le había prohibido que hablara de eso para poder mantenerla a salvo del campo de batalla. Aunque el deseo de la joven era irse con su padre.

Otro suspiro exhalo la dulce señorita. La noche ya había avanzado y había llegado la hora de irse a dormir. El Spaniel se había quedado dormido a los pies de la cama del soldado y Emma sentía que no podía dejarlo solo.

-Y si se despierta… no sabrá donde está. –murmuro preocupada. –Pero yo debo ir a dormir mañana tengo labores que hacer. Bueno… haremos lo siguiente: Pierre vigila al soldado y si ocurre algo me avisas ¿De acuerdo? –le dijo a su mascota mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

El perrito miro a su dueña y le movió la cola. Como si hubiera entendido el mensaje de Emma. La joven se puso de pie y se desperezó. Camino fuera de la habitación y dejo la puerta abierta por si las dudas.

A la mañana siguiente Emma despertó y lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que el extraño estuviera bien. Con delicadeza y suavidad le cambio los vendajes sucios, ya que para que no se infectara la herida debía curarla y cambiarle los vendajes varias veces al día. Después de cumplir con su labor volvió a comprobar que el extraño no tuviera fiebre. Una tierna sonrisa escapo de sus labios al comprobar que se encontraba bien.

-Señor lo bueno es que no tiene fiebre. Pero me preocupa que tarde tanto en despertar. Por favor soldado abra sus ojos, tiene que comer para recuperar sus fuerzas y para que sus heridas sanen más rápido. –le hablo con dulzura mientras le acariciaba el cabello rubio.

Los dedos finos de la joven se perdieron en aquellos rubios y rizados cabellos que tenía el extraño. La chica estaba sentada a su lado y lo miraba con afecto. Deseaba que el hombre despertara, se sentía preocupada y a la vez inquieta. Exhalo un largo suspiro y se puso de pie. Camino hacia fuera de la habitación y se dedico a hacer sus labores matutinas.

Al terminar con sus labores en el campo la joven de largos cabellos pelirrojos tomo un baño, como siempre lo hacia, y volvió a la habitación de su padre para ver al soldado desconocido. El cual continuaba dormido profundamente.

-Cielos… he pasado todo el día haciendo mis labores y él no ha despertado. Pero no se ve grave. –murmuraba mientras lo observaba con detenimiento.

La chica volvió a suspirar desanimada y se puso de pie. Lentamente salió de la habitación y se fue afuera de su casa. Emma ya había lavado y dejado como nuevo el uniforme del soldado. Sólo le faltaba secarse y ella lo estaba colgando en una soga para que el sol y el viento lo secaran. Su fiel Spaniel estaba con ella.

-Si te fijas bien Pierre… su uniforme es idéntico al de papá. Me pregunto si este soldado será un capitán como mi padre o si tiene otra distinción. Tal vez se conocen. –comentó la joven mientras colgaba el uniforme. Su perro sólo le movió la cola, como si entendiera las palabras de la joven.

En ese momento Emma escucho pasos de alguien que se acercaba y la voz familiar de un hombre.

-¡Emma! ¡Emma ¿Dónde estás?! –preguntaba un hombre de cabellera rizada, corta y vestido de negro.

La joven se seco rápidamente las manos y corrió al jardín delantero de su casa. Emma sonrió cuando vio que la visita era su tío, el padre Francis.

-¡Tío! ¡Que sorpresa que hayas venido! –exclamo al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con mucho cariño.

El hombre de edad madura, aparentaba tener unos sesenta años, correspondió el abrazo de su sobrina.

-Por supuesto que vengo a visitarte. Le prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría. –respondió con una sonrisa el sacerdote de ojos azules.

-Lo sé. –asintió la joven. –Ven… pasa a comer algo. –dijo Emma mientras se abrazaba a su tío.

El sacerdote sonrió y camino junto a sobrina y por supuesto, los dos caminaban, acompañados de Pierre, el pequeño Spaniel. El padre Francis tomo asiento y apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa que estaba en la cocina. Miro fijamente a su sobrina y le hablo con cariño.

-Has estado sola mucho tiempo Emma. Cuéntame que ha ocurrido mientras no estoy aquí. –comentó el sacerdote mientras bebía un poco de agua que su sobrina le había servido.

La joven de larga cabellera pelirroja miro cómplice a su mascota y sonrió divertida.

-Bueno… verás… ha ocurrido algo y no quiero que te enfades tío Francis. –dijo con tranquilidad Emma.

El sacerdote miro confundido a su sobrina y se acomodó en la silla.

-¿Han vuelto los soldados alemanes a pedirte comida? –pregunto preocupado.

-Oh no… gracias a Dios no. Pero… –suspiro Emma. –Ven… mejor te lo muestro. Pero promete que no te enfadarás. –dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la habitación de su padre, acompañada de su mascota.

-No prometo nada. –suspiro el padre Francis.

El sacerdote se levanto pesadamente de su silla y acompaño y siguió los pasos de la chica. Cuando la joven abrió la puerta, Francis vio al soldado descansando en la cama de su hermano. Un suspiro de asombro escapo de los labios del sacerdote al ver al extraño al mismo tiempo que se tapaba la boca, demostrando la sorpresa que se había llevado.

-¡Emma! –exclamo enojado. – ¿Que has hecho? –pregunto preocupado.

-Yo no hice nada. Sólo lo traje aquí y lo curé. Lo encontré ayer por la mañana cerca de aquí. Estaba… mejor dicho está muy herido. Lo cure y estoy esperando a que despierte. Sólo sé que es un soldado británico, porque tenía el mismo uniforme que el del papá. –explicó tranquilamente Emma.

El sacerdote se acercó a ella y tomo a su sobrina de los hombros.

-¡Emma ¿Estás loca?! –pregunto preocupado. –Si lo alemanes vuelven aquí y ven que tienes a un soldado británico escondido los matarán a los dos. Además no sabes nada de este hombre. ¿Qué tal si despierta y te lastima? –pregunto aterrado.

La señorita de hermosos orbes esmeraldas se alejó unos pasos y negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-No digas eso. Estoy segura que no me hará daño. Además es un soldado británico, como mi padre. Imagina que mi padre esté en la misma situación que él y no recibe ayuda. Si Dios ve que yo ayude a alguien más protegerá a mi padre. Estoy segura. –se excuso mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho.

El padre Francis exhalo un largo y triste suspiro, con suavidad camino hacia su sobrina y le tomo las manos.

-Hija… entiendo como te sientes. Y sé que estás muy sola. Pero este hombre está muy malherido, no sabemos si sobrevivirá. ¿Qué harás si muere? –pregunto preocupado.

Emma abrió sus ojos y movió su cabeza a ambos lados rápidamente, negando lo dicho por su querido tío.

-¡No! ¡Él no morirá! Yo sé que despertará pronto. Le he curado todas sus heridas y además lo estoy cuidando. Él va a despertarse pronto. –dijo con seguridad.

El sacerdote la miro tristemente y con compasión.

-Emma… querida… este hombre es un desconocido. Y además no sabes nada sobre él. Sé que extrañas a tu padre pero no por eso tienes que traer soldados heridos a tu casa. Es un peligro. –dijo con mucha preocupación.

-No te preocupes por mí tío Francis. Estaré bien. Además hace años que me las arreglo sola. Desde la muerte de mamá, papá no ha hecho nada en la granja, todo lo hago yo. –respondió tristemente Emma.

El padre Francis se acercó a ella y con ternura abrazo a su sobrina y le acarició los rojos cabellos.

-Hija… sé muy bien como te sientes. Pero no por eso tienes que confiar tanto en un extraño. –dijo su tío.

Emma se alejó unos pasos de su tío y se sentó en la cama junto al extraño. Tomó un paño y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro al soldado y sus brazos desnudos.

-Él es una buena persona. Lo presiento tío. Además esta es mi granja. Yo mando. –respondió con seguridad.

El padre Francis la miro con cariño y no continuo la discusión, la cual era en vano porque su sobrina querida ya tenía al extraño dentro de su casa. Con sigilo el sacerdote se acercó al extraño y comenzó a mirarlo con curiosidad.

-Tienes razón si tiene cara de británico. –comento y cuando levanto las sabanas vio que el hombre no llevaba puesto el pantalón de su uniforme sino la ropa de su hermano menor. –Emma este hombre no lleva puesto su uniforme militar. ¿Tú lo has cambiado de ropa? –pregunto seriamente Francis.

La señorita se sonrojó hasta las orejas, tan roja estaba que sus mejillas estaban del color de su cabello.

-Si tío, su uniforme militar estaba cubierto de sangre. Además tiene una herida muy grave en su pierna, arriba de su rodilla. Y para curarlo debía quitarle los pantalones. Pero le lave bien su ropa y ya se está secando y además... –Emma no pudo terminar de hablar porque su tío exclamo horrorizado:

-¡Emma lo has desnudado! Espero tu confesión hija mía. –dijo espantado el sacerdote.

Esa exclamación hizo que la señorita de rojos cabellos se sonroja todavía más.

-¡No lo he visto desnudo! ¡Sólo limpie y curé sus heridas! No hay nada que confesar. No le vi nada y no me interesa vérselo solo quiero que se recupere. –se cruzó de brazos ofendida la joven.

-Sin embargo le quitaste la ropa y lo cambiaste. ¿Cómo hiciste todo eso sola? –pregunto asombrado Francis.

-Lo hice porque mamá me enseño. Todo lo que sé me lo enseño ella. Aunque me costó mucho hacerlo sola, el soldado es muy pesado. –respondió tranquilamente.

El sacerdote se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama y se tomo la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Emma eres terrible. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? –pregunto preocupado.

La joven sonrió dulcemente y dejo el paño para correr, con sus finos dedos, el cabello del soldado hacia atrás.

-No sé tío. Simplemente sentí la necesidad de ayudarlo. No pude pensar en dejarlo morir allí. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si hago eso? –explico sin mirar a su tío. La mirada de Emma se perdía observando al extraño soldado.

Su tío se percato de eso y suspiro rendido. Su sobrina estaba muy interesada en el extraño, no dejaba de observarlo cariñosamente y de acariciarle el rostro con dulzura. Es más, el sacerdote hasta podía un leve brillo en los ojos de la joven así como una fugaz sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sólo espero que no te haga daño. –dijo angustiado. –Emma… si ese hombre llega a ponerte un solo dedo encima, tomare mi rifle y le volaré la entrepierna. –opino seriamente el padre Francis.

Emma abrió sus ojos grandes de la sorpresa al escuchar eso.

-¡Tío! Eso no será necesario. Seguramente es un buen hombre. Además si intenta hacerme daño tengo a Pierre, él lo morderá. ¿No es así mi pequeño? –le hablo con dulzura a su mascota y esté le movió la cola y ladro, como si estuviera dando su aprobación.

El sacerdote suspiro cansado y se puso de pie. Camino lentamente hasta donde estaba su sobrina y le puso, cariñosamente, la mano en su hombro.

-Emma tengo que regresar a la capilla. Acompáñame y cierra bien la puerta. No quiero que ningún pervertido te sorprenda por la noche. –dijo preocupado Francis.

La joven le sonrió a su tío y se puso de pie. Con cariño se prendió de su brazo y apoyo, cariñosamente, su cabeza en su hombro.

-Te prometo tío que todo estará bien. Él es una buena persona lo presiento. –dijo Emma mientras acompañaba a su tío hacia la salida.

El sacerdote suspiro cansado y miro prudente a su sobrina.

-Sólo ten cuidado. Vendré más seguido para vigilar que ese hombre se comporte. –respondió seriamente Francis.

La joven de largos cabellos rojos, como la sangre, miro dulcemente a su tío y asintió.

-Claro a mi no me molesta que vengas a visitarme. Sólo espero que el hombre despierte pronto. Ha estado dormido mucho tiempo. –dijo preocupada la joven.

El padre Francis se inclino sobre la cabeza de su sobrina y le besó la frente con ternura.

-Que Dios te bendiga hija mía. –murmuro con cariño.

La joven le sonrió a su tío y le acarició el rostro con cariño.

-Gracias tío. Que así sea para ti también. –respondió con una sonrisa.

El sacerdote asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y se fue caminando lentamente de vuelta hacia su capilla. Emma observo, parada en el umbral de su puerta, la silueta de su tío hasta que ya no estaba en el rango de su visión. Cuando vio que ya había desaparecido, Emma regresó adentro de su casa y se dispuso a preparar la cena.

La joven se había recogido su cabello para preparar la comida y estaba distraída pensando mientras sus manos se movían solas cortando los ingredientes para un delicioso guiso. Su mascota la observaba con atención y de vez en cuando movía su colita.

-¿Tienes hambre Pierre? –pregunto con una sonrisa divertida la señorita. –No te preocupes… pronto estará listo. –dijo sin perder su dulzura.

El pequeño Spaniel movía su cola de manera alegre porque sabía que pronto comería su cena. Pero en ese instante alguien tomó por detrás a la joven de larga cabellera roja. Le tapó la boca y la apretó contra su cuerpo herido. La chica no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de emitir alguna exclamación de asombro porque estaba presa en los fuertes brazos de ese hombre, solo levanto sus manos.

-¿Quién eres y porque estoy aquí? –pregunto el hombre con una voz ronca.

Emma se asusto pero se contuvo de hacer algún movimiento, su fiel mascota gruñía furioso pero ella le hacía señas que no atacará al extraño ya que sabía que estaba gravemente herido. Con cuidado y temor tomó la mano del hombre, que tapaba su boca, y le hablo con suavidad.

-Mi nombre es Emma… Emma Dankworth. –respondió temerosa.

En ese instante el hombre sintió una punzada en su abdomen, debido al esfuerzo que había hecho su cuerpo se había resentido, y se doblo de rodillas del dolor que sentía en todo su organismo, debido a sus heridas. La expresión en el rostro de Emma cambió debido a su preocupación y se arrodillo junto al extraño.

-¿Está bien Señor? –pregunto preocupada. –Venga… siéntese aquí con mucho cuidado. –le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Rápida como un rayo, tomó un paño y lo mojó con agua fría para limpiar la herida que sangraba, en el costado del abdomen del soldado. –Esto servirá por el momento. –comentó nerviosa.

El soldado la miro fijamente y no podía creer que ella fuera tan servicial con él. Por eso se sintió culpable por haberla tratado mal.

-Estoy bien… discúlpame. –respondió el extraño mientras se mordía el labio del dolor.

Emma levanto su mirada, ya que estaba arrodillada limpiando la sangre del soldado, y le sonrió con ternura.

-No tengo nada que disculpar. Imagino que debe haber pesando lo peor cuando despertó en un lugar desconocido. Pero yo sólo quiero ayudarlo. No tengo más que buenas intenciones señor. –comentó con amabilidad Emma.

El soldado la miro a los ojos y supo que no mentía. La joven parecía una niña dulce y amable, por eso el hombre no pudo más que sonreírle.

-Gracias… –respondió conmovido, que era difícil encontrar a alguien tan servicial en medio de la guerra. –Dijiste que te llamabas Emma. –dijo cortésmente.

Ella le sonrió y asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza. Al haber limpiado la herida se sentó en otra silla junto al extraño.

-Si… me llamo Emma. A propósito… ¿Cómo se llama usted? –pregunto curiosa la joven.

El soldado sonrió y tomó la mano de la joven pelirroja para saludarla con cortesía.

-Me llamo James. Capitán James Nicholls. –respondió con caballerosidad mientras estrechaba la mano de Emma.

* * *

Buenas noches! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo =) Quiero agradecer a **_Eternel3007 _**por su review :D Nos leemos el proximo capitulo, cualquier consulta o sugerencia son bienvenidos =) Feliz Año Nuevo!


End file.
